It's the year 1835!
by MELUVBOOKS
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is stuck in the old times with Puck who's actually royalty now. How will this work out well for anyone? Especially in a time where woman are suppressed and Sabrina Grimm's Sabrina Grimm
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina walked with her head bowed down, dirt and soot staining her face. She wore scruffy clothing and hid her long hair under a black itchy wig.

Unlike the graceful walk she was accustomed to, she stumbled through the crowd of nobles that surrounded her on all sides.

No one spared her a second glance as she pushed her way through the crowd. She stumbled across the ballroom floor acting as if she was an insolent servant.

Walking as silent a ghost she glided in to a dark corridor at the edges of the ballroom floor and down the great length of a looming hallway.

She got to the door at the end of the hallway and slipped her hand in to her boot. Her hand came out of her boot with a pair of clips to open a locked door.

She efficiently opened the locked door and she swished in, shutting the door behind her, the realization of the shortage of time she had fell upon her.

She walked quickly around the room, riffling through documents, then skillfully replacing them exactly as they had been before.

Sabrina soon found what she was looking for; she picked up the piece of paper and turned to walk towards the door.

Catching her breath at the sound of high heels clicking down the hallway, walking her in her direction. She dashed towards the small window located at the back of the room, behind the desk she had just been investigating. Sabrina flung the window open, and slipped out of it, the sound of the door being unlocked met her ears just as she shut the window and ducked onto the ledge outside the window.

She grabbed onto the edges of the stonewall, and hastily made her way down the wall. About five feet above the ground, she jumped into a dark alleyway the window faced, the sound of a muffled scream as an alarm came from the office.

The absence of the document had been detected! Sabrina thought, as she dove into shadows smiling and knowing that her work was done here.

She held her breath, and crouched in the shadows, looking up at the window, a woman's shadow passed across the wall.

She edged around the side of the alleyway into an alcove, where she hurriedly opened the satchel on her back and took out a pair of breeches, a tunic, and a hat.

She stripped off her gown and climbed in to a tunic and the breeches.

She slipped off her wig and put in the satchel, but quickly through her hair into a messy bun and stuffed it in a hat.

Sabrina edged back into the dark alleyway, and looked up at the window one last time, more shadows filled the room.

After a few moments of silent breathing and no sudden movements, the candle in the room was blown out. She swiftly ran out of the alley and melted in to the crowd, worried she might have been followed.

Sabrina Grimm silently walked towards a narrow building bordering a lake; she looked around for any sign of danger. She ducked her head down and walked softly, as to not leave any foot prints, closer to the building.

She walked in to the building with her head down; Sabrina found herself in a room with a high ceiling and polished floors.

She looked behind her once again, and steadily made her way to the receptionist's desk. "I need to see Mrs. Kallaner," she said quietly.

The receptionist, looked up at her for a moment. "Wait a moment please," The man at the desk rose from his chair, and walked around the desk he swiftly disappeared around a corner.

Sabrina waited in the large room surveying the elegant paintings hanging on the walls; she scanned the supposedly unsecured room, with an experienced eye, she immediately found several doors that were definitely hiding guards.

Acting as if she noticed nothing, she continued sweeping the room with her gaze until the receptionist reentered the room.

"Come with me please," said the man. He turned around on one heel and Sabrina followed him down several hallways memorizing every turn.

She entered an over-furnished room with an overstuffed bed, overstuffed sofa and many other overstuffed loveseats.

The receptionist left leaving her alone in the too brightly lit room. " Hello, Miss. Grimm," said a lady as she rose, from the seat she had been sitting on, to greet Sabrina.

"Hello," said Sabrina releasing her tense stance.

"What in the world are you doing standing Miss. Grimm! Sit down, you must sit down!" Said Mrs. K, as Sabrina liked to call her.

Sabrina knowing she was finally safe, took a seat in a plush loveseat. "Now dear, how are you? I haven't seen you for days," Said Mrs. K.

"I found the information you needed," Sabrina stiffly handed over the document that she still had rolled up in her hands.

"Oh, thank you dear!" Mrs. K grabbed on to the end of the document and slipped it out of Sabrina's hands.

She read it over, and bustled across the room to open a drawer. She picked up a heavy pouch then bustled back to Sabrina's side dropping the pouch in to Sabrina's hand.

"Here you go, deary," she said. "Here's your share, you have no new missions this week. Our clients will be pleased with this information. You may go to your chamber.

Sabrina walked out of the room, thinking of everything that happened to her and her sister Daphne in the last three months.

Her and her sister had woken up one day not remembering anything of their past except for the fact that they were each others sisters. They seemed to still have every skill that they might have had in the past, but they apparently had no memories.

Both of them had not a penny on them at the time. They wore peasant clothes but the permanent softness of their skin proved that they were not commoners.

The second clue they had that they were not commoners was that they both had creamy white skin that was rare among the tanned commoners, although that was all they had in common with each other.

Sabrina and Daphne were different in everything personality and looks.

Sabrina had long blond hair and huge blue sparkling eyes that gave an illusion of innocence. Daphne on the other hand had the same air of innocence around her but was a dark beauty with jet black hair and warm brown eyes.

Personality wise…Daphne was a clumsy butterfly. Breakable but so adorable no one wanted to.

Sabrina was the complete opposite, she was had an uncontrollable fire, one that was impossible to quench. Other people wished to break her kindred spirit. They would always fail.

They were complete opposites, and if they hadn't woken up in the same alley and had a gut feeling they were sisters, they wouldn't have never even thought of the idea of them being blood related.

The girls confused and out of sync, decided to find out about their past, after finding food. Sabrina searched for a job a girl could do but never found one that would pay well enough.

The offers she got were atrocious, and every person who gave her a hint of the idea got a slap to their face regardless of status.

Sabrina had been barricaded with many hints, she didn't ignore them and soon she did not have many employers ready to take her in.

The lack of food forced Sabrina to stoop down to stealing, that only lasted a small amount of time, as she decided to try a job as a maid.

She got a job from a respectable lady named Mrs. K and soon found out that Mrs. K ran a detective agency.

People came to her with requests for information. Mrs. K never told anyone, except the people who she employed, how she got all her information lest the requestor grow wary of the idea of her spying on them.

Servants were ignored and thought of as witless, they attained loads of information staying in the shadows.

Mrs. K knowing this, employed people as servants then later revealed her job to them. Soon enough Sabrina had been exposed to the life of spying.

She had learned to cover her exotic coloring for a commoner and blended in with the servants.

As someone who wasn't illiterate, Sabrina soon became Mrs. K's favorite spy and she was sent her on only the most important of missions.

Sabrina had gone through series of missions without being caught, some she slipped by with ease, and others she was almost caught.

Sabrina relished the challenges that were given to her, loving the life of adventure. Sabrina and her sister lived in luxury since Mrs. K kept all her spies in comfort and had plenty of money from missions to keep it that way.

Sabrina walked in to her room and plunked down in to an armchair…to be instantly barricaded by questions blurted from her sister Daphne.

"What in the world took you this long? Where did you go? Where did you sleep?

What was your mission?"

"Calm down Daphne," soothed Sabrina, " All I had to do was pick up a document.

Don't worry I'm fine."

Daphne calmed down a bit. "When will I be allowed to spy?" She said.

"Not now Daphne all I want to do is sleep," said Sabrina. She rose, and staggered sleepily towards her bed, she slipped her nightgown and flopped down on to her bed.

Right as she slipped in to a slumber the door slammed open, a startled Daphne let out a squeal, and Sabrina looked up to see Mrs. K.

"Daphne, pack all yours and Sabrina's belongings. Sabrina come with me now dear," She bustled out of the room.

"What? Why?" Sabrina trailed after Mrs. K unsure on how to react.

"Sabrina you have a new mission. You are to go to the palace and tell me everything that the crown prince does and says.

"Why is Daphne being pulled in to this?" Asked Sabrina. "I'm sorry but I am not sure I want to make that kind of risk. She's all the family I have right now!" Almost hysterical Sabrina put her head in to her hands.

"Sabrina you two are perfectly safe. The palace is the most secure area in all the land and the place is guarded by magic. No one knows where it comes from but it protects everyone in the palace."

"Sabrina we need Daphne because she completes your cover. I have contacts at the palace and have told them that they are to take in two orphans."

Okay I'll take the chance," a bit more relaxed Sabrina left Mrs. M and walked to her dorm.

Then she and Daphne finished packing. They changed in to their ragged clothes. Sabrina dusted her face with a brown powder and covered her hair with a scratchy wig.

Daphne did the same with her skin but left the hair alone. They packed the few possessions they had plus the ton of money Sabrina had saved, and they left for the carriage that would transport them to the carriage.

HEY GUYS! OMG so here's the thing I am really working hard on this story because it is my first MAJOR story. By major I mean I've done stories before but deleted them cause they stank. So I want this story to ROCK guys!

Sincerely: MELUVBOOKS! Who is very hyped right now lol.

p.s OMG I AM SICK OF THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT REVIEWING! GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY BUMS AND REVIEW! OR I WILL SERIOUSLY THINK YOU PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THIS FRIGGIN STORY! And for the nice people who did reveiew **cough** thank you!

Haha told you I was hyped…


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina and Daphne walked in to a steaming kitchen filled with servants scurrying around to get their jobs done.

Sabrina grabbed a passing kitchen boy's arm as he rushed past. "Where am I to find out what I am supposed to do?" Asked Sabrina.

"Go to that lady over there," he pointed to a plump miniature lady then ran off.

Sabrina and Daphne made their way towards the lady.

"Excuse me Miss," Said Sabrina trying to sound as innocently as possible.

"Yes? Who are you?" She eyed the sisters suspiciously. "If your beggars go find food someplace else."

"No, no we were sent here by Mrs. M," Daphne piped up.

The ladies expression softened. "Oh you poor dears. It must be so hard with your parents just murdered last week."

Sabrina's look of surprise lasted only a moment as she realized that this was part of Mrs. K's story.

Daphne catching it as well began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh dear, I'm sorry sweet cakes come here," the lady took Daphne in to her arms.

"I'm…*sob* sorry Miss I can't help it." Said Daphne through hear wrenching sobs. "Dear no one can blame you now stop with all this Miss business call me Mauve. Now I'll go get you some snacks you must be famished." Mauve said.

Daphne ceased her sobbing and drew away from Mauve as she got up. Mauve disappeared for a few seconds then came back holding a plate with cookies and two glasses of goat's milk on a tray.

"Here dears," she handed the cups to the sisters. Daphne happily devoured the cookies in front of the surprised Mauve.

"My she has an appetite let me whip up some more." Said Mauve disappearing again in to the depths of the kitchen.

"Thank you Daphne that worked quite well," whispered Sabrina to her sister. "I didn't think we'd be able to act sad enough. I was thinking of starting to bawl as well but you did it for me."

"Now girls you two will be working different shifts at a time Daphne your too young to work as a maid so you will be milking the cows and working in the kitchen once in a while."

"Sabrina you will be working as a maid in the palace, and sometimes you will work in the stables. I hope you can ride a horse" She looked worriedly at Sabrina.

"All you have to do is air them out once in a while, you shall also be breaking them if you are good enough Just remember to se the sidesaddle the other saddle's aren't appropriate for women."

Sabrina nodded knowing full well she wouldn't be heeding the instructions given to her about the saddles.

For now you and your sister will rest. Tomorrow your duties will start. You shall sleep in the servant's quarters. Wake up at dawn and report to me so I can give you your duties.

Sabrina and Daphne were led to a fairly average bedroom with one bed. "Here dear these are our best servants quarters. Usually there would only be curtains separating the doors but I thought you might want more privacy." She said.

"Thank you so very much I will never know how to pay you and Mrs. K back in my life." Whispered Sabrina acting dumbfounded.

"Good bye girls. See you in the morn," Mauve left the room. The two girls scanned the room in distaste.

"Well these are the best servants quarters. We may as well be grateful. I'm going to sleep now." Daphne flopped down on to the bed and was out as fast as lightning.

Sabrina unpacked all their possessions and kept them in the tiny wardrobe cramped in to the corner of the room. Then she too flopped down on to the bed and pulled the covers up to her and Daphne's chin.

Sabrina's dreams started peaceful and serenadingly. She smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of endless meadows filled with no sorrow or grief.

Then the image in her dream blurred and she saw a tall man in shadows. She couldn't see much of him but could tell he was like a cold viper from the way he was standing.

Ready to strike at the slightest move. Sabrina stood stark still and studied him closer. She could tell he was very muscled from the way Sabrina could see every muscle in his body tensed.

Then suddenly the person relaxed and bright green eyes flashed. Sabrina caught her breath in the dream. The eyes were entrancing., beautiful...dangerous.

Sabrina knew she was messing with the wrong person even if it was a dream...was it? The stranger looked in to her eyes daring her to hold the gaze. Sabrina stared straight in to the eyes confident that she could keep her gaze focused.

She put all her power behind her gaze trying to make it seem that she was as dangerous as him as he was to her. This she was a bit doubtful of but kept herself stubborn.

Sabrina saw the amusement, annoyance and surprise hidden behind the gaze. _So he isn't lifeless stone_, she thought. A smile played on her lips.

Now that she knew he was human she looked in to his eyes with such utter confidence he blinked. They stood staring at each other half hidden in the shadows only able to make out a bit of shape and the color and shape of eyes.

Then suddenly the man reached out his hand towards her face. She didn't flinch. She stared at his long elegant fingers as they came closer towards her face.

Then suddenly her sisters snoring waked her. Sabrina felt disturbed, thinking the feeling was from her dream she tried to remember her dream. When she tried it gave her a headache.

She decided to try to go back to sleep.

She tossed and turned all night, and woke up tired.

When the sun broke from the corner of the sky Sabrina woke her sister up. "DAPHNE WAKE UP!," she screamed in to Daphne's ear since it was the only way to wake her up.

"whaaaaat? Iiss iit mornnnhing aaalrehady?" Daphne asked groggily. "Yes now get up," Sabrina dragged the covers off Daphne then started getting dressed.

Daphne dragged herself up and did the same.

When both of the girls were finished changing they walked down to Mauve to get their job for the day.

"Sabrina, you shall be working in the stables. You shall be tested with you level of experience with horses.

"Daphne, you shall stick by me today and help me in the kitchen." Mauve pinched Daphne's cheeks then showed Sabrina the way to the stables.

"Sabrina Daphne wait here," Mauve walked away leaving Sabrina and Daphne. Mauve came back seconds later with a tall man.

"Here is your instructor Sabrina he will teach you to ride mare's and gentle animals like that. If you improve you may be allowed to ride the stallions. There are a lot of people coming in to the palace in a rush. You'll have a big job of exercising the horses."

"When you have time you shall be breaking horses,"

"Good luck," Mauve bustled off towing Daphne along with her.

Sabrina turned towards her instructor. He just stared at her grunted then gestured for her to follow him. She followed slowly unsure on what to say.

She decided to say nothing and just simply follow. He led her to an old mare. She pet it's nose then suddenly felt two arms around her waist that lifted her on to the horse.

"I didn't need help," she said.

He snorted then led the mare out of the stall with Sabrina on it's back. He led her and the horse out in to the field. Then smacked the mare in the rump.

Sabrina was surprised that she had been anticipating the move and suddenly automatically her legs pressed hard and held on to the horse while her hands held on to the reins. The horse sped up knowing that its rider could take the speed.

The horse galloped then suddenly reared on to it's hind legs trying to unseat it's rider. Sabrina held on and pulled the reins hard. Then turned the horse around automatically then jumping down wile holding the reins and walking towards the man.

"Where you trying to kill me?" She asked.

"Well you seemed to know how to sit perfectly in the saddle so I reckoned you knew how to ride perfectly well as well. Now I know I was right." Said the tall man.

"Well what if I wasn't prepared? The speed I was going at if I fell my neck would crack. Are you kidding me?" Sabrina scowled angry.

"I don't care you alive aren't you?" He walked away.

Sabrina ran after him.

"From now on you are to break the stallions, there is a fence at the back of the stables filled with wild stallions. Try to not break yourself like all insolent females. Goodbye." He walked off.

Fuming Sabrina turned around and walked towards the back of the stables where the fence was supposed to be. How closed minded are the men in this place? Sabrina thought as she reached the fence.

She looked through a hole in the strong wooden fence. Then she opened the door and boldly walked in among the horses.

They're so beautiful who would want to break them? Sabrina thought to herself looking at the shiny coats of the wild horses around her.

She walked up to a mare with a white spot in between it's eyes the rest of it was brown. "Let's start with you," She said then led the horse out of it's stable.

HEEEEY PEOPLE! Love you people who reviewed, not sure what my feelings are to the people who didn't. Just to tell you they are not filled with happiness rainbows and candy. More like storms and the devil sticking a fork in someone's arse. I'm not aorry for saying that.

Sincerely: MELUVBOOKS! Heehee :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Really father, why did you not ask me about this earlier?" Puck groaned and plunked himself down on to a cushioned couch in his father's room.

"Because this is my castle not yours and what is the problem in holding a ball?" Said King Oberon.

"Why are we having a ball? There is no visible use of it unless you're secretly planning to trash the castle." Said Puck.

"Son the thing is that we are the rulers of the biggest empire on the earth. We have too little allies and too many enemies. They team up we shall fail to protect this kingdom. This ball is a perfect cover up for a treaty."

"Many kingdoms want to be our allies and we shall let them. This country is strong but it is not strong enough to withstand war against several other realms. Do you understand now son? Kind Oberon asked.

"Then why am I to attend father? If this is about treaties then I should be allowed to leave the castle grounds before the daughters of important men hunt me down. Remember our last ball?" Puck asked.

Oberon thought back to the there last ball remembering the ladies and their daughters teeming around his son. The ladies trying to shove their daughters in to Pucks arms and the daughters swathed in ridiculously expensive dresses trying to flirt with him.

"Son you are to go and that is an order, and you shall dance with every single one of them. I do not want to offend the fathers of the young women coming to see you." Oberon explained.

"Fine but I shall enjoy none of it. I am going hunting father and will not be back till midnight." Puck walked out of the room.

This is thoroughly unfair the ball is in three days and I have absolutely no time to dissuade my father in to forcing me to go. Now I shall be forced in to dancing with those ridiculous empty-headed girls. Puck thought to himself.

He stormed out of the palace grabbing his bow and a sack of arrows. He stormed towards the stables and jumped on to his horse.

The horse stayed calm sensing his master was not in the mood for stubbornness. Puck rode out and in was about to ride in to the forest, Pucks horse reared at the same time Puck heard a shriek come from right in front of his horse.

Surprised he looked over his horse's head and saw a girl about the age of 12 in front of his horse sprawled on her back with her hands covering her face in a weak stance of protection.

"Are you mad wench? Are you purposely trying to get me to stampede on top of you with my horse?" Puck snarled at the girl.

He jumped off his horse and tried to help her up. She pulled away and he finally got a look at her features. She had a creamy complexion, brown hair, and soft warm brown eyes.

"You don't come from around here do you lass?" He asked her slowly.

"We aren't from here now will you please unhand my sister so we may leave? Puck heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around to see who had the impertinence to talk to him in such a way.

He saw a girl about a year younger then him who had the same creamy skin as the girl but her face was covered in dirt and soot so it was harder to see. Her eyes were an unnatural gray and her hair was black.

As Puck turned Sabrina caught sight of his eyes and froze as she saw the eyes she had once seen in her dream. She regained her composure and unfroze herself glaring deep in to his eyes.

Puck stared at her in a way that made most people squirm. She didn't flinch she just met his gaze with stony indifference.

"Who are you?" he asked. She didn't answer she brushed past him and grabbed the girls arm. Puck had a feeling she was going to leave without answering his question so when she tried getting past him again he grabbed her arm in a grip of iron.

"Let. Me. Go. Or I shall scream." She said slowly.

"I am the crown prince of this kingdom and you are on my property right now. My wish is the entire populations command including you. If you shall scream some might come but as soon as they set their eyes on me they shall turn around and head the other way." Puck said arrogantly.

The girl turned and looked him straight in the eye. Her sharp crystal blue eyes glared deeply in to his now brown eyes. "I am not from your land and neither is my sister." She wrenched out of his grip and stalked off.

Speechless he looked at her back as she walked towards the stables. He stood in a dumbfounded stance until the girl and her sister were out of view.

Then he shook his head and climbed back on top of his horse deciding to head back to the castle rather than hunt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sabrina walked back to the stables scolding her sister. "Why in the world were you in front of the forest. Were you planning to go in there? I forbid you to go in there!

"Calm down Sabrina and why shan't I go in to the forest? I have every right to be there. I was there today because Mauve needed wild berries for pie." Daphne said.

"You shall tell Mauve that she can send some one else in to the forest. You are not to go in there because bumbling buffoons such as the man that almost trampled you don't accidentally kill you."

"I shudder to think of how he hunts if he does not know how to pay attention in his riding he must be shooting trees and people all the time." Sabrina sent her sister back to the kitchen and she herself went back to the stables to think about the man she had met. The man she was supposed to spy on. _Oh this is going to take a while._ Thought Sabrina knowing his stiff demeanor would take a while to change.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sabrina woke up the next day once again to the sound of Daphne snoring. "WAKE UP DAPHNE!" She yelled irritably in to Daphne's ear.

"Okimupimup," mumbled Daphne slowly getting up. Sabrina put on the black wig that she had wore the day before as a cover for her hair.

She remembered the man the day before. She hadn't really seen him because he was in the shadows of the trees. The only feature on his face she remembered was his eyes. They were green like in her dream.

Beautiful…entrancing..dangerous. _I have to stay out of his way but at the same time find out more about him. _ Sabrina thought then snapped out of her trance.

She prepared herself for the day and reported to Mauve.

Mauve turned around as she heard Sabrina and Daphne walk in to the kitchen talking about the day before..

"Ah here you are come and sit down. Now today Daphne you know what your doing. Sabrina you are to decorate the larger ballroom. There is to be a ball in two days time.

Mauve left and came back with handfuls of frilly ribbon and embroidered tablecloth. Mauve dumped her armload of things In to Sabrina's arms then left with Daphne.

Sabrina quickly ran out of the kitchen and in to the palace scared that she would drop everything on to the ground and would be unable to pick everything up.

When she entered the main hall of the palace she realized that she had no idea where the ballroom was. Mauve said the larger ballroom wait that means there s more then one ballroom meaning if I find one I won't know if it's the larger or smaller one.

She quickly and efficiently walked down the hallway trying o keep everything balanced while looking through in to every room to check if it was large enough to be a ballroom.

She opened several doors having to look around her pile of decorations to even be able to see anything.

Finally when she knew she was completely lost she turned around and started searching for someone who could give her directions to the ballroom.

As if on cue she heard the sound of someone coming down the hallway towards her. She turned towards the sound thinking it was a butler.

"Umm excuse me sir but could I get some directions to the larger ballroom?" Sabrina asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure let me help you with those decorations." Sabrina heard a gruff voice reply to her request. Then she felt the pile of decorations lift off of her completely.

"Oh no I can hold some of this." She said trying to take some of the decorations off of the man who was no completely covered with decorations.

"I can do it," said the man she couldn't see at all except for a bit of his clothing which she couldn't see much of either because it was shielded by hanging ribbons.

She followed the man through a maze of hallways. He finally stopped at a door and turned around so she could open it.

Sabrina opened the door and gasped as she saw the beautiful ballroom. It was larger than a quarter of the palace and was beautifully furnished.

"The people who live here must be filthy rich," said Sabrina to the man behind her.

"Yes we are," Said the man dumping all of the decorations on to a table near bye.

Sabrina gasped as she took a hold of the person standing in front of her. He was wearing a royal blue tunic and black trousers the whole outfit was plain except for the golden crown on the mans head.

Sabrina bowed automatically. "Oh I'm sorry your majesty please forgive me." Sabrina said to king Oberon.

"Oh pish posh stop it this is my ball so I may as well help decorate the ballroom I was going to start anyways." Said king Oberon. "Now all you have to do is tell me where to put what." He said.

"Wait you and me are the only ones for this job, but it's a huge job it'll take days." Said Sabrina.

"Yes it's only the two of us the rest of the castle is cleaning or cooking or inviting the guests here. Since I heard there was only one person here I decided to help out."

"Oh well I'll have to make the best of this," said Sabrina.

She walked around the large room surveying it. "Well it looks clean enough," she said.

"I think the curtains shouldn't be changed to blue since it's the royal color. I think the rest of the room should have blue and white streamers. There should be a wine fountain over here…

Several hours later…

King Oberon slumped on to a plump chair exhausted with the days work. Surprisingly the entire ballroom had been beautifully decorated in only a day.

My, that girl is a fast worker. Thought Oberon as he saw Sabrina walking around once again looking around the room to see if there was something amiss.

"Girl you're a working demon you haven't even broken a sweat yet," exclaimed king Oberon.

"Why thank you," she beamed at him. Oberon and Sabrina had gained a friendship chit chatting the entire day about random things. They were no longer shy to talk even when the difference in station was clearly visible.

"The room looks beautiful, even better then when we had a designer come in and spruce this place up.

"Well this isn't the first tine I've done this," Said Sabrina automatically surprising herself. Had she? She thought.

"Well I'm putting you in charge of palace decoration duty. You can redecorate whatever you want. We have enough funds for it. Plus the place needs a bit of sprucing up." Said Oberon.

Sabrina remembered walking through the palace everything had looked perfectly fine to her. "I don't think the palace needs it your highness," said Sabrina

"Ridiculous of course the palace needs it!" Said Oberon. "Your job starts tomorrow. I shall give you a map that shows you the different places in the palace. Report to me tomorrow in the throne room. Now I must get my royal sleep good bye Sabrina." Oberon walked away.

"I shall see your grace tomorrow if I can find the throne room," She said thinking he couldn't hear her.

As he walked away the king smiled. He had never met a girl with her intelligence and non-flattery. She also had an exotic look around her He would find out more about her later on. For now he needed to sleep. The girl had him worn out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sabrina walked out after Oberon remembering she was lost in the palace, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Now where is that front door," Sabrina Grimm wondered.

OMG GUYS HEEEY so how ya doin people. Once again. I love how many reviews I've gotten but whenever I look at my traffic stats I know that there are waaaaaay more damn people coming to read this story then they l;et on. Like seriously guys review so I know you exist!

Sincerely! MELUVBOOKS! :P


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that as soon as Sabrina's head hit her pillow her sister was yelling in her ear to wake up,

"Sabrina! Wake up! You've already overslept," Daphne yelled in to Sabrina's ear. Sabrina groaned and sat up on the bed.

"I'm awake I'm awake," Then Sabrina remembered the night before. "Tell Mauve I can't report to her today I have to meet the king in the throne room.

Daphne's jaw dropped open, "what? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday he helped me decorate the ball room, I need to report to him today since I'm the new castle decorator.

"Oh I'm so proud of you," Daphne squealed shoving her palm in to her mouth.

"Daphne I told you not to do that! You'll get horrid teeth," Said Sabrina pulling Daphne's hands out of her mouth.

"Now I have to go soon, run along to Mauve now," Sabrina turned and dressed herself, then pulled on her black wig.

When she turned around again Daphne was gone.

Sabrina smiled to herself knowing that Daphne would be squealing around telling people of her sister.

She walked through the palace hallways once again getting lost. "When will I get used to this?" She mumbled to herself.

She wandered for another quarter of an hour until she found the throne room. The huge doors were open showing the king arguing with a blond youth about the age o 18.

"Father I am telling you again. I do not want those wretched girls to crowd around me and stare until even I get uncomfortable." She heard the blond man say.

"Puck you shall have to go lest I insult the lords, ladies and even kings and queens. We had this conversation yesterday and I have told you, you shall have to g," Sabrina heard king Oberon say.

"Oh Sabrina Grimm you have come," said Oberon suddenly focusing his attention on Sabrina.

The blond youth turned around and both Sabrina and the youth named Puck gasped, "You!"

"What in the world are you doing here?" Asked Puck to Sabrina.

"I would ask you the same question but I already know the answer," said Sabrina not wasting her time with a "your highness" and a bow. _I have a feeling this mission will turn out easier then I thought. _Sabrina thought to herself.

"For your information I am here because his highness," Sabrina gestured towards the king, "wanted me to be here."

"Yes, yes we shall talk about redecorations soon for now I shall need your help fighting off the protests of this man. Anyways it's good to know you two are already acquainted."

"Now, Sabrina dear give me some ideas on how to please this spoiled boy who I call son," said Oberon ignoring Puck entirely.

"Well what is the problem?" Asked Sabrina.

"My boy over here does not want to go to the ball that is occurring by the morrow. He is afraid to many women will crowd him. I would have allowed him to leave while the festivities were occurring but I am afraid that the important people coming shall be insulted."

"Oh, that can be solved very easily," said Sabrina surprised it was such an easy solution.

"Your son does not wish to be crowded by women but the women can't crowd him if he is already courting another, even the most determined women would have to back down because it goes beyond common courtesies to flirt with a man already taken." Sabrina said logically.

King Oberon's face brightened but then dimmed once more. "Where are we to find a women in such short notice?" he demanded.

"Well that is an easy solution as well. There are servants in every nook and cranny of this household. I am sure every one of them would be eager to do the job," said Sabrina.

Puck being ignored and talked about butted in. "Well it does seem like a logical idea but where would we find someone who could look the least bit royal?" He asked.

Oberon's face lit up as if he knew just the person to pick.

Sabrina caught the look and her eyes grew wide. _Please no! Please NO_! She thought in her head.

"Sabrina you shall take the task," said king Oberon with a sparkle in his eye.

Sabrina surprised even though she had a hint of what the kind had in mind let loose of her feelings forgetting all about her mission.

"NO I will not go with this obnoxious boor with an ego far too big for his body!," Said Sabrina immediately covering her mouth as soon as the words came out.

King Oberon stared at her surprised by the outburst and the rejection. Puck by his side had his mouth hanging open never haven heard anything that rude to him from the opposite gender.

Suddenly Oberon started laughing. It started with a chuckle then it turned in to a storm of laughter spurting from the king's mouth.

"Oh this is perfect Puck this girl will do nothing to crowd you and the other women will hold back thinking your betrothed to this girl." The king laughed.

"Sabrina Grimm you are the most refreshing young lady I have ever met. You shall have to go with Puck."

"I would never give up the chance to see Puck side by side with someone who doesn't like him in any way." He laughed.

"What? NO!" said both Sabrina and Puck.

"She just threw a stream of insults at me and you are forcing her to go with me? Can you not see we dislike each other even though we have only met each other for a matter of seconds?" Puck exclaimed.

"She doesn't even look exotic, only her skin does. She has black hair like a commoner. Maybe her eyes are interesting, and her body. Maybe even her-" Said Puck.

"No she doesn't," said king Oberon plucking the wig off of Sabrina head letting her blond hair fall down to her waist.

Surprised Sabrina whispered, "How did you know?"

"I have my ways Sabrina," he said.

Pucks mouth had fallen open as Sabrina's hair fell from the wig.

"Close your mouth you'll let the fly's in," Said Sabrina regaining her composure as quickly as she lost it.

Puck closed his mouth and it turned in to a grim line. "Fine she can't be as bad as a mob of women can she?" He grumbled quickly walking out of the throne room. Knowing he was defeated.

"Any objections from you Sabrina?" Asked king Oberon.

"Yes but I guess I have no say in the matter do I?" Asked Sabrina.

"Nay you shan't! Well then I shall call a maid and I think my wife's old dresses are about your size we may have to make some modifications but it'll do."

"You shall sleep in the guest chamber tonight. My wife will see you dressed in the morning so you shall have plenty of time to change in to your ball gown." King Oberon smiled.

"Marianne bring Sabrina here to one of the guest chambers please." He nodded towards a maid who latched on to Sabrina's arm and pulled her out of the throne room.

"Wait Marianne!" Sabrina heard Puck's voice come from her right.

"Oh I don't need this!" Sabrina snapped at Puck as he came in to view.

"Oh yes I want this so bad as well. Thank you for the compliment it was unnecessary." Said Puck as he glared at her.

"Why did you have to get acquainted with my father wench?" He snarled pushing Sabrina against the wall.

"I didn't ask to get acquainted with him! Although I don't mind, he's a kind man. A bit annoying but a good man." Said Sabrina.

"Now shove off" Said Sabrina pushing Puck off of her then glaring up at him with her sparkling blue eyes."

They had a glaring contest for the next few minutes daring the other to flinch or walk away defeated. Neither of them did.

At last they both turned around simultaneously walking in to their separate directions.

Sabrina followed the maid through long corridors until she reached a door. The maid led her in.

"I shall bring in some food in half an hour lady," then the maid left.

"Oh god tell me what I have gotten myself in to," Sabrina groaned falling on to the bed.

" This is getting too far, I am only a commoner who is messing with kings and stuck up princes. This mission isn't worth it but I cannot back out now I must go on with it" Sabrina sighed.

"Daphne!" Sabrina bolted up from the bed. She ran to the door and flung it open to find Puck about to open it.

"I have something to say to y-" Puck was about to start ranting but Sabrina ignored him and ran past the prince.

She ran through the palace knowing her sister would be crying by now. Thinking her only sister was in trouble. As far as Sabrina could remember which was from the alleyway the two sister had woken up from clear of memories.

Daphne had been afraid of abandonment. Scared for Sabrina even if she was minutes or sometimes even seconds late.

"Oh why does that girl have to have such an imagination? It would be so much easier in life if she didn't get worried for me even if I'm two minutes late.

She estimated that she was probably hours late for lunch. Suddenly Sabrina heard running footsteps behind her. Then she was wrenched around to face an angry Puck.

"You don't ignore the crown prince you wench," he said pushing her up against the wall.

"Let go of me you egoistic animal," Sabrina tried to shove the prince away but even her strength couldn't move his muscles this time.

"You will listen to me, and you will listen to me now! That is an order!" He said shoving his face inches from hers."

"Okay say it quickly now I have to hurry you beast," she said struggling under his grip.

Puck smiled wickedly. "Now here are some things you will do for me or I shall not let you go." He said viciously.

"Okay tell me I do not have a moment to spare," Said Sabrina.

"One you shall respect me from now on," Said Puck

"Done," said Sabrina.

"Two you shall act as if you adore me the entire ball,"

Sabrina considered it. "Done," she said.

"Three you shall fill my dance card for the entire evening so I shall not have to dance with other women," He said smiling now.

"um okay?" Sabrina answered.

"Last of all you shall stay by my side until every guest is gone," he said.

"Done," she said not seeing anything wrong with his last request.

He let her go. Without a word she ran away down the hallway then suddenly turned and ran back to Puck.

"I need you to lead me to the servants quarters." Sabrina said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina ran through the servant's quarter's hair flying in blond curls behind her cursing herself for not paying attention to the time.

She saw Daphne crying hysterically on the bed. Sabrina ran towards the form of Daphne and drew her in to a tight hug.

Daphne looked up with red eyes.

"Sabrina where were you?" Asked the sobbing Daphne.

"Awww sweetings don't cry. I'm here now I was just caught up for a while." Sabrina picked Daphne up and sat down cradling Daphne in her arms. Sabrina stroked Daphne's hair and started singing a lullaby out of instinct.

_Hush my sweet baby don't worry my dear_

_The one who loves you is once again near_

_Don't cry my sweet baby don't scrunch up your eyes_

_I shall stay with you forever until the sun dies._

Daphne stopped her crying and looked up at Sabrina surprised she had sung. Daphne had never heard Sabrina sing. Even the song was different. It had a haunting melody to it that made it different from all the other lively folk songs Daphne had heard.

Suddenly Daphne saw Puck standing behind Sabrina and she scrambled out of Sabrina's lap.

"Who's he?" She asked curiously forgetting about the song..

"Who?" Sabrina froze confused, then it dawned on her that Puck had followed her through the servants quarter's.

"Oh him! This is Puck," Sabrina said.

Puck cleared his throat loudly at the comment.

"I'm warning you not to make me tell her," warned Sabrina.

"You will regret it," She smiled knowing Puck wouldn't heed her warning. He would pay for that.

"Fine I'll tell her," Sabrina smiled knowing what was coming.

"Let me reintroduce you. This is Puck, the crown prince." She turned around and grinned at Puck.

Puck looked confused for a moment not knowing why Sabrina was smiling at him so wickedly.

Daphne squealed. "WHAT? He's here. Ooooh he's so handsome. Can I touch his hair? It's so pretty. Look at his eyes they change like yours! He's pretty. He has muscles, look at this. Oh he looks like the buffoon who almost ran over me the day before!"

Daphne babbled on relentlessly and started poking and Puck and shoving her palm in to her mouth.

Puck looked surprised he took a step back and his eyes turning in to a confused orange color. Puck stumbled backwards.

Suddenly peals of laughter started coming from Sabrina. She couldn't stop and tears started coming from her eyes.

Both Daphne and Puck stopped what they were doing and stared as Sabrina fell on to the bed hysterical.

Daphne because she hadn't heard Sabrina laugh in the short amount she was capable to laugh.

Puck stared because he had only seen glares and vicious smiles come from Sabrina right now she looked like an angel with her blond hair splayed around her on the bed and her eyes an amused green.

Sabrina ceased her hysterical laughing and sat up on the bed. She wiped away the tears in her eyes sighing contentedly.

Then she finally saw Puck and Daphne staring at her. "What?" She asked staring innocently at them both.

"Nothing," said Puck and Daphne not wanting to spoil the moment.

I shoud to quarters." Stuttered Puck suddenly horrified that a girls smile would turn him in to a stuttering fool.

He walked out of the room quickly.

Sabrina looked at Daphne who was staring at the door. "Oh this is the best I've felt for a long time," said Sabrina cheerfully.

Then Sabrina told the full story of her meeting with the king. Her story was filled with the squealing and excited gasps from Daphne making everything feel even weirder.

"Oh Sabrina your going to be a princess tomorrow!" Said Daphne excitedly.

"I shall have to go now Daphne," said Sabrina remembering that she was supposed to be in her rooms.

"Oh I have to find Puck!" She said knowing she would be completely lost without him.

Sabrina said a quick goodbye pecked Daphne's cheek and ran out of the door.

"Puck she yelled at the rapidly walking man," she quickly ran after him.

"Leave me alone," he said gruffly.

"I'll leave you alone when you take me to my rooms. Remember I'm completely lost?," Said Sabrina.

"Fine!," Said Puck then he led her down the hallways to her room then rapidly left once again.

The maid that had led Sabrina in to the room came back with food then left again. Sabrina ate then fell asleep on to the bed exhausted even though it was only the end of the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Sabrina panicked for a second as a beautiful lady awaked her instead of her little sister.

Then she calmed down as she remembered the events of the day before. The lady didn't say a word just called a maid and Sabrina was suddenly picked up.

Then suddenly she felt the clothes that were on her being stripped off. "Wait! What are you doing?" She asked alarmed.

Suddenly she was stark naked. "eeeeeeek," she squealed trying to cover herself. Then suddenly she was dumped in to a bath tub filled with scalding hot water.

She sat in the tub unable to get a hold of what was happening. She had never felt this vulnerable in her life.

Suddenly she felt herself being scrubbed hard. She started wriggling but two sets of hands held her still.

She was scrubbed thoroughly then suddenly her head was dunked under the water. Sabrina started spluttering as she swallowed a mouthful of water.

Her hair felt like it was being pulled out of it's roots as rough hands started picking away at her hair. The dirt and debris in her hair was worked out.

Then she was scrubbed in lily-laced water and scrubbed all over again. Then suddenly her hair was squirted with something that smelled like roses.

The entire time she protested and squealed, unlike her usual manner.

Suddenly Sabrina was pulled out of the tub and dried roughly. Her hair was dried and so was the rest of her in a matter of minutes.

Then the women started pulling Sabrina's hair with a brush.

"Ouch!" Screeched Sabrina. Is this really worth being a pampered princess? She thought.

Sabrina was pulled prodded and poked for the next hour as measurements were taken. She squirmed but was held still by the elegant but surprisingly strong women.

Finally she was dumped on to the bed as the women ignored her and started working on modifying the dress.

"Oh god that was horrifying!" Sabrina said to the canopy on the bed.

She lay on the bed still hoping the women wouldn't notice her and would leave her alone. Oh I am being so childish, she thought.

This is perfect for my mission and I'm being such a baby, Sabrina thought to herself. Then it hit her.

Through the last few days the thought of her mission had fled from her mind. Oh my, I am such a goose. I'm supposed to be getting closer to the prince. Sabrina thumped her head on the bed as the thought came over her.

Suddenly she was once again pulled from the bed then a shift was put on her. How did I forget I was naked? Sabrina thought to herself.

The queen and the maid pulled a dress over Sabrina's head. They forced her to be still and worked quickly on small adjustments they couldn't have done just by measurement.

Suddenly Sabrina was in front of a mirror and she gasped. Sabrina looked gorgeous. The dress she wore was a piercing blue matching her eyes.

Her hair was voluminous and her curls hung around her face beautifully framing her delicate features.

Speechless she turned herself around and looked at the dress. It clung perfectly to her body. It fit every curve perfectly. Making her look stunning but modest enough for people not to call her a whore.

Also her face, which had been constantly covered with dirt and soot, was clean and showed her creamy clear skin.

She looked over her shoulder to see the beautiful women. "Thank you your highness," she said.

For the first time in that morning the queen spoke. "Your welcome my dear but we haven't finished yet we have to apply your makeup all the women do in court."

"No. I respect your sense of style but that is too far." Sabrina made a face. "I detest make up or anything that covers a persons natural look."

"If I wore makeup it would make me feel like someone who isn't real." Sabrina shook her head.

"Well dear that's all right but the people in court shall speculate. Said the queen.

"I do not care. The gossips can do whatever they wish to do. I have one question though if you don't take offense," Said Sabrina.

"What is it child," said the queen.

"Why did you rush me like that I thought the ball was in the afternoon. We have plenty of time." Said Sabrina confused.

"Oh no child," said the queen laughing. "You over slept and we decided to give you the fast treatment rather then wake you up. There are only minutes to spare before you shall have to leave this room to get to the ball."

"Oh. Thank you!" Said Sabrina surprised.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, this is a masked ball," said the queen picking up mask from the table. This used to be mine but I am too old for this kind of fanciness now.

Sabrina gasped as the queen handed her the mask. It was plain but elegant it was blue and it matched Sabrina's dress it had beautifully painted feathers in different shades of blue that ran off the sides of the mask and it had emeralds encrusted at the edges.

"Oh your highness I can't take this," gasped Sabrina.

"Yes you can child. You can because you have to appear royal. Although you already walk talk and act like a royal you have to look like one too." Said the queen.

"I act royal? What are you talking about," Asked Sabrina.

"Hush child we must not be late. You are supposed to take the part of the lady the prince is courting. I shall lead you to the ball but then I must join the king." The queen grabbed on to Sabrina's arm and led her out the bedroom door.

Sabrina was led to the ballroom she had decorated with the kind himself. Except now instead of being empty it was filled with ladies and lords.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is very unsettling_, thought Sabrina as she glided through the ballroom floor as gracefully as possible.

It must have been working because everyone in the room took more then a second glance at her as she passed by looking for Puck.

She held her head high unsettled but not intimidated. She caught sight of Puck in a gaggle of girls. If she hadn't promised to stick with him for the entire ball she would have watched him suffer for a while.

She worked her way through the girls and latched on to Pucks arm. "Hello dear," she said to Puck.

He was about to pry her hands off of his arm but saw her his jaw dropped open and he allowed her to escort him away. "Does your mouth ever close?" Asked Sabrina closing Puck's mouth wiht her forefinger.

Puck recovered from his surprise and his normal smirk covered his face once again.

"Wow I never thought a commoner could look normal." He said smugly.

"Thank you for the compliment. I think. You don't look too bad either," Said Sabrina knowing what she said was the entire opposite of the truth. Puck looked absolutely dashing. Right now she didn't see any of the menace she had seen before.

She could see no sign of the danger she had sensed either. All she saw was charm and annoying wit in him. _I must have been imagining things_. Thought Sabrina and she shook of the thought of Puck being a danger to her mission, but something in her told her to keep lookout of him.

She held on to the thought and walked on with Puck not sure of what she was supposed to do. "So?" Asked Sabrina.

"What?" Asked Puck confused.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Sabrina staring at him.

Puck stared, "you obviously know everyone knows what you do at balls."

"I don't!" Said Sabrina defensively. "If they expect us to dance that is a no if you were about to ask. I would just as happily stand here in utter silence til it's the end of the ball."

Puck threw hid head back and started laughing. "You already swore to dance. You take your word back with the loss of you honor and pride," he said surprisingly chuckling about the serious sentence.

"Fine! I'll do whatever you want, but remember that the last place I want to be is here!" Said Sabrina.

"Fine!" Said Puck starting to get ill tempered as well.

Puck ignored her for the rest of the evening and so did she. They stood standing beside each other exchanging glares every 10 seconds.

Sabrina could feel the glares of both Puck and all the women he had rejected in the current ball and past balls added to the ones of the jealous who were going to ask to dance.

_Desperate all of them, _thought Sabrina as she glared back to anyone she caught staring at her.

Sabrina went to a nearby table filled with snacks. She looked at them distastefully all of them looked disgusting.

Green Chicken with a side of purple sauce, blue apples glazed with transparent paste then roasted over flames.

Sabrina walked over to the punch bowl that was filled with a drink that looked digestible enough.

She poured herself a drink and took a sip instantly spitting it out. It tasted like rotten cows milk.

Next to her she saw Puck piling a plate high with the snacks. She saw other guests as well gorging themselves on the disgusting food.

She sighed knowing that only half the evening was over even though it felt like a lifetime. A few of the women tried to chat with her in hopes of getting closer to Puck but she fought them off.

She was even cornered by some jealous women that prodded and whacked her with fans and pretty umbrellas.

Sabrina sat down and closed her eyes when she felt a person stand in front of her. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"We have to dance," said Puck." Even if both of us detest each other we must or else they shall know there is something amiss."

"Okay," Sabrina said surprising Puck who thought he would get a flat out refusal." This day has been uneventful and boring enough for me, may as well watch you stumble through the floor." She said smirking.

Puck smirked back at her. "The feelings mutual my lady," he said as another song started.

Puck led Sabrina out through towards the floor. Where there was a fast jig playing on. Her and Puck started dancing hand in hand. Puck twirled Sabrina and she did it gracefully.

Both Sabrina and Puck surprised each other with their graceful moves and enthusiasm to dance.

Suddenly the dance slowed and Puck and Sabrina had to slow down in their merry dance.

They moved through the dance as gracefully as anyone ever could. Suddenly out of instinct Puck pulled Sabrina closer.

Surprised Sabrina did what only she would have done when a person came too close to her. She stomped on to Pucks foot need him in his private parts and twisted him over her shoulder and behind her on to the ground.

Puck lay on the floor flat on his back surprised. Everyone in the room was silent and staring at them.

A circle was made around the two so everyone could see the drama unfold. "What the hell was that? Asked Puck angrily flipping backwards on to his feet nimbly.

Sabrina stood there flushed her graceful demeanor vanquished within a quarter of a second in to a warrior pose ready to attack at any given moment.

Puck just stared at her confused. He looked at the slight but strong girl in front of him in a beautiful dress that had changed her demeanor as quickly as an assassin.

"GAURDS!" Called Puck grabbing on to Sabrina's wrist in a firm grip. Sabrina fought against him instinctively ripping her arm out of his grip then back flipping and kicking him straight in the face.

Sabrina ran in to the crowd not knowing where she was going or why she was running. She ran through the arch that led to the rest of the palace. Surprisingly she found the door and reached it just as the drawbridge in front of the castle was being raised. She ran hiking up her dress and jumped from the edge of the drawbridge that was almost vertical to the castle.

Sabrina landed with a thump on the hard ground ripping part of the dress off as she slid a few meters.

Sabrina looked down at herself and saw that her knees had been scraped and were bleeding. More then half half the dress had been torn revealing half of her thigh.

Sabrina blushed thinking of what people would think of her if they saw her.

Then she heard the drawbridge make it's way back down and she started running once again.

She raced down a hill and through the long field that led to the hill. She made it in to the forest and ducked in to the trees.

She heard shouts and heard the sound of soldiers running in to the forest. She quickly scrambled up a tree and held her breath.

A soldier passed by under her tree and stood there for a moment too long. His head turned around and he searched behind every shrub and tree. Then he shrugged and walked on.

Sabrina let herself take a breath and as she waited for the guard's to exit the forest she dozed off.

Then her eyes shot open as she remembered, Daphne!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Puck sighed as e remembered the things that had just happened. He didn't know what to think.

Maybe she was a spy, or an assassin, but women didn't have the strength or agility to things like that. What was he thinking.

At first he had thought she was an assassin so he had decided to call the gaurds. Then later on he regret it.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He had never been rejected by anyone. HE was the one that rejected people.

She had literally flipped him over her shoulder and on to the floor was he that lightweight? Or was she a man in disguise, a beautiful man in disguise.

Then he remembered, Sabrina Grimm had a sister .Daphne Grimm.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Daphne was milking a cow when she was surrounded by guard's and told that she had been summoned by the prince.

"um ok?" Daphne knew definitely that trouble was stirring so she went as slowly as she possible could.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabrina made her way back through the forest to the palace knowing she wouldn't find Daphne in the stables or the kitchen. The prince wasn't stupid meaning the first thing he would do would be to remember Daphne.

"Oh why is my life so frustrating," thought Sabrina fuming about everything.

She stalked towards the palace with her fists clenched. She was lucky and ball was still on meaning everyone was either attending or working at the ball. Sabrina didn't need help to get to the throne room this time. She walked in right as she heard Daphne tell the kind everything about their mission. "So that's why we're both here but I still don't know why she threw him on the floor."

"Daphne can't you keep a secret for more then a day?" Said Sabrina knowing the secret was out.

The kind and Daphne looked up surprised that Sabrina was there and then Puck walked in with perfect timing. "The gaurds haven't fou-" he stared "oh there you are" he said.

"Since this is all out can me and my sister leave the palace now?" Asked Sabrina.

"We've told you everything we can so we have to leave. It hasn't been a week yet so I haven't informed her about anything so you can't keep me and Daphne back can you?"

The king was just sitting there staring at Sabrina. "So you are a peculiar creature aren't you?" He said "how did you escape the guards so quickly?"

"I climbed a tree now answer my question please your highness," Said Sabina impatiently.

"hmmmm my answer to you is No." Said Oberon with a smile on

"What?" A bunch of incredibly rude words popped up in to Sabrina's head but she forced herself not to utter them lest her situation grow worse.

"Why your highness?" Asked Sabrina.

"Well for the first it's because if I let you go you wouldn't learn you lesson about spying." Said kind Oberon.

"And number two I made a mistake of a kind that cannot be fixed."

"What kind of mistake?: Asked Sabrina one of her eyebrows slowly rising above the other.

"Well..." For the first time kind Oberon looked embarrassed.

"You and Puck have to get married," He said ask quickly as he could.

"WHAT?" Both Puck and Sabrina yelled.

"Wait! This is going too fast. I don't get what's happening. Father I told you I will not marry until I meet a SMART, KIND girl that I LIKE. In a week this girl has ruined my entire life. She has embarrassed, and undignified me in front of the court. Father you cannot expect me to marry her a WEEK I tell you it's disgraceful what will the court think?" Puck said frustrated.

"That's the point Puck." Explained the king.

"I already told King Kilo that you are courting her and will marry her in a months time. It was inevitable or Kind Kilo would have thought of Sabrina as a disgraceful girl. Should I go on?"

Sabrina turned bright red." WHAT? You told him I'm going to marry this FREAK, this annoying BEAST JUST to protect my dignity?" I'm not sorry for speaking so harshly but you shouldn't have. I would be better of if you didn;t. Do you REALLY think that, that if I returned to the streets I would be recognized as the girl who had come to the ball with the prince?"

The kind looked down at her calmly. "It isn't all about YOUR dignity. It's about My and the princes as well. If King Kilo thought that the prince just chose any girl off of any street just for the fun of it, I would be disgraced as well as the prince."

"That is what you did your highness. You literally took me off of the streets and plopped me in between the nobles-" "-Where you fit in quite nicely" Said Kind Oberon cutting in to Sabrina's ranting.

"Sabrina we shall talk about this in the morrow. I am tired and need some sleep. Goodbye and I shall take your sister to your rooms so she can sleep. She looks drowsy." King Oberon stepped off of his throne.

Sabrina looked back towards Daphne and saw she had fallen asleep in a chair by the door.

Kind Oberon walked past Sabrina and slung Daphne over his shoulder carrying her in to the hallway. Sabrina almost laughed at how ridiculous it looked for the stately kind holding a little girl over his shoulder in the most un kingly manner.

Sabrina thought silently about all of the passing events. She had been a spy, then an exotic princess, now the princess wife.

She looked up to see Puck staring at her. She realized what she must look like and she tried to scrunch up the two sliced halves of her dress together. Trying to show the least of her legs as possible.

It was impossible since the slits went up to her thighs. She gave up and stood up straight staring at puck straight in the eye.

"What?" She asked.

"Nice dress." He said then walked off.

I'm sorry I haven't updated FOREVER and I I'm sorry if this is really bad and kind of off ;) but I did my best (just to tell you I had to read my own story again to remember the dits) heehee so REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! :P. You guys have to agree that when you read about the ball you were expecting mushiness galore….well I'm not that kind off writer (most of the time) so ;) heehee. BUT there will be Puckabrina, and the people who think this story is going to fast. The spying isn't the largest part of it at all Sabrina won't be staying at the palace for too long keep reading AND REVIEWING CAUSE THE ENCOURAGE ME TO CONTINUE! Oh ya and the person that asked why someone wanted to spy on Puck sorry if I kind of left that olut it was just a Puck crzed fanatic so ;). Byeeee

MELUVBOOKS AS ALWAYS


	7. Chapter 7

"Married my ass," said Sabrina pacing back and forth in her room.

" Daphne we're escaping, if I end up married to that dolt my life will be ruined."

Sabina turned around to look at Daphne: who had been sitting on the bed a moment ago listening to her rant.

Currently she was snoring on the duvet hanging half off of the bed.

Sabrina sighed and knew that they couldn't escape until Daphne woke up.

The intensity of the noise that Sabrina would have to make to wake up Daphne would also wake up the entire palace.

"Well I need my sleep anyways," so Sabrina collapsed on to the bed beside Daphne and fell asleep instantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

King Oberon sat in a chair within his quarter's smiling.

"I have found the perfect girl for my boy," He said to his butler Phil.

"She's perfect, she has his arrogance, wit, and streghth. Since she's so much like Puck she'll attempt to disobey my instructions to stay."

"If I may be so bold your highness. How will you stop her? She won't be caught. The ballroom was filled with guards, and not one of them was fast enough to catch her." Said Phil.

"But Phil, understand this. I am not going to just put gaurds out to stop her from running away. I'm also going to put the most skilled predator in the kingdom on guard."

"May I ask who? My lord?," Asked Phil.

The kind uttered one word, the one word that made Phil freeze.

"Robin."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Puck heard his other name being spoken and knew it was being spoken in a sentence that he did not wish to hear.

Puck got up and stalked through the hallways, straight to the kings quarter's.

He opened the door and saw the king waiting.

"Father….! What? Why? Who?" Puck said quickly staring at his father who was sitting beside his standing butler Phil. Who was currently as pale as a ghost.

"Puck my boy I have a mission for Robin," Oberon winked at Puck.

"He's here father, now WHAT!" Said Puck forcefully.

"Your mission is- Do you like that imported cheese I ordered?" Said Oberon suddenly.

"Get to the point," Seethed Puck.

"Are you sure?" Said Oberon"

"Very," Said Puck.

"Really? Because I can always reassign this job to someone-" "-FATHER!" Snapped Puck.

"Fine I'll tell you now." Said Oberon.

"Mhmmm still waiting," said Puck.

"Have I ever told you you're a very impatient boy?' Said Oberon.

"Yes you have, many times. Now get to the point." Said Puck.

"Now Puck this news may astound and annoy you so hold on to you breeches." Said Oberon.

Puck just stared hard at Oberon with a glare not even Oberon could muster.

"I want you to guard Sabrina." Said Oberon.

"WHAT? No! Never! That witch? The words were out of Pucks mouth a second after Oberon said Sabrina.

"Yes." Said Oberon calmly.

"WHY?" Puck said.

"Because she's planning to escape.

"How do you know?" Asked Puck.

"She told me, she said she was going to run away with her little sister." Said Oberon.

"Really?" Asked Puck.

"No." Said Oberon.

"Oh," Said Puck.

"Fine then tell me why?" Said Puck.

"Because she's like you." Said Oberon.

"No she isn't," Said Puck.

"I would know" Said Oberon.

"No you wouldn't,"

"Yes I would,"

"Sure like I'm supposed to think I'm like a commoner."

"Their people too"

"I obviously know that," Said Puck frustatedly.

"Then I don't know why you would say something like that." Said Oberon coolly.

"Father **No** **One** except **you** and **Mustardseed** are like me." Said Puck pointedly.

"I still think she's like you," Said Oberon.

"What a faery?" Said Puck.

"No Puck she's not a faery but there are a lot of things that make you and her alike." Said Oberon.

"Name one" Said Puck.

"You both have anger management issues," laughed Oberon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabrina sat up in her bed and yawned stretching her hands way above her head.

She got off of the bed where unsurprisingly Daphne still slept in.

"Well it's time to wake HER up," mumbled Sabrina.

Sabrina put her lips to Daphne's ear and yelled. "WAKE UP!"

Daphne didn't even move.

"Fine want to play it like that do you?" Said Sabrina.

Then in her normal voice she said, "Fine then if you don't wake up you won't be invited to my wedding."

"I'm up," Said Daphne swinging off of the bed and starting to pull on her fresh clothes.

"Thought so," smirked Sabrina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Puck held in his laughter as he stood outside of Sabrina's chamber and quietly knocked on her door.

"WAIT! DON'T COME IN I'M NOT DECENT!" Yelled Sabrina.

Puck's eyes widened as he heard the sentence.

Then he stood uncomfortably outside.

Sabrina opened the door a moment later.

"YOU!" She said, then started to slam the door shut but Puck's foot interfered.

"What? Sabrina snapped at him.

He just stared.

She tried to close the door on his foor. Then stomped on his foot when it wouldn't move.

Puck didn't even flinch.

So she decided it would be a nice time to kick him.

She aimed for his chest miscalculated then kicked him in his privates.

THERE he did flinch.

His foot moved and he howled crouching down and literally falling to the floor.

Sabrina only meaning to scare him stared eyes wide.

Then she crouched down and helped him up, but he pushed her away.

"What the hell? What do you have against me?" Said Puck.

"Everything is you answer, and sorry I was aiming for you chest." Said Sabrina not sounding the teensiest bit sorry.

"Why would you do that?" Said Puck who was now over the intense pain in his lower body.

"You wouldn't move," she said.

"My father was right," Said Puck.

"What?" Said Sabrina.

"You do have anger management problems." Chuckled Puck.

Sabrina glowered at him then shut the door again.

Puck stared at the closed door then opened it himself.

"Does this door NOT have a lock?" Said Sabrina.

"No it doesn't," Said Puck, "only the royal chambers have them."

"So? Why are you here." Said Sabrina one eyebrow arched.

"Because I have to guard you," Said Puck.

"What? Why?" Said Sarbian truly surprised.

"Because your planning to run away." He said.

"Do these walls have ears? Sabrina said suspiciously.

"Maybe," Puck smirked.

"Wouldn't they put guards to guard me?" Said Sabrina.

"Nope only me," Said Puck.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm the best." He said.

"Big ego much?" She asked.

He just stared smirking.

Sabrina slowly walked up to Puck until they were only inches apart. She had to look up to him but she still stood tall. She looked straight in to his eyes and said.

"You may Think you're the best, people might even Say you're the best, but your not."

Then she moved closer until her mouth was at his ear and she was only an inch away. She leaned in her lips almost brushing his ear.

" You will NEVER outsmart me." She whispered the drew away and then brushed past with Daphne following.

Puck stoof in the now empty room then he smiled.

"Challenge accepted."

OMG I am so sorry for being so lazy but that's me so I'm not sorry :P. So yeah I think this chapter went pretty good. Sorry if my writings slobby. It's summer and I haven't written anything much for a while. Although I'm still a bookworm :P. So I have decided to punish myself. Yes I'm kinda weird that way. I have decided that if ten people PM me to write the next chapter i'll write it within a week if not I won't and i'll write it when I want to :P.

**Byeeeeeeeeee**

**Sincerely:**

**MELUVBOOKS**


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina walked towards the stables planning on taking a ride on the horses to test which one was the fastest so her escape could go as planned.

Puck walked close by her, he hadn't left her side since he had given her the news that he was her new bodyguard.

She had glared at him every second of the day as he walked at her side hating the lack of privacy given to her.

"I can't believe you would agree to marry me…" Sabrina said.

"I didn't agree, I have as much choice as you do. He's the king before he's my father," Said Puck quietly.

This silenced Sabrina and she walked foreword quickly avoiding and kind of contact with Puck as she stepped through the large doors of the stable.

Puck for once in the entire day decided he should have a chat with a stable boy.

Sabrina walked across the stable and started looking through the horses, stroking each mane as she passed through. She acted as if she was just admiring the horses instead of analyzing each one carefully and taking a note on the ones with the longest legs and the most muscular bodies.

Sabrina noticed a stable at the end that was and wasn't a stable at the same time. It didn't have any opening for the horses to stick its head out of.

Sabrina touched the stable which oddly had a doorknob. She looked around and twisted it to open.

The she gasped as she saw the most handsome horses she had ever seen in her life.

_The stable had another tinier stable inside it which was quaint_, Sabrina thought.

There were only four horses in the stable.

As she made her way to the end a black stallion caught her eye.

His stable was different from all the other's and had a strange emblem on the stable door.

"Beautiful," Sabrina whispered as she stroked the horse's neck. His legs were long, strong but he wasn't stocky. He was tall and he knew it. _He held himself almost the same as…no I'm being ridiculous, _thought Sabrina.

Sabrina knew this was the one she would choose in the end. He could hold her and Daphne easily even if there were two of each. He looked fast but she still needed to put him to the test.

Sabrina couldn't risk the chances of escape. Once would be all she had and she needed it to be perfect.

Just then Puck walked in and his eyes widened as he took a look at the horse Sabrina was stroking.

"What are you doing? He asked

Startling Sabrina so much she jumped and dropped her hands from the horses neck. Her hand on the way down caught on a nail sticking out of the wood of the black horses stall and a huge gash appeared on her hand.

"Oh god are you always so clumsy?" Asked Puck.

He appeared at her side so quickly that she almost jumped again but stopped herself from doing so just in time.

He grabbed her hand hard making her screech and wrench it back.

He looked abashed, "Oh sorry did I hurt you?" He asked as if he really cared.

"No, you only just grabbed by slit open hand by the cut then squeezed it," said Sabrina with dark humor. "Of course you hurt me you idiot.

Puck glared at her," Well I said sorry, now give me your hand," He said.

"What are you going to do wave your hands and fix the wound with fairy magic?" She asked.

Puck paled slowly.

"Are you alright?" Sabrina asked worried he might faint at her feet. "Are you ill?"

Puck grabbed her by her good hand then pushed her against the wall clamping his hadn opn to her mouth.

"What do you know?" He hissed through his teeth.

Sabrina squirmed and elbowed him in the stomach. She bit his hand which got a grimace out of him and his hand off of her mouth.

"What are you doing you idiot?" She asked glaring up at him.

"What do you know?" Puck repeated.

"I don't know what your talking about" Said Sabrina. "Please explain the question more descriptively.

Puck blinked, "So you DON'T know what I'm talking about?" He asked.

"NO! Now let go of ME." She pushed him off and he released her arm and straightened his clothes.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You should be," She said dusting herself off.

Then she noticed her hand and paled as she saw how much blood she had lost. Her entire sleeve was drenched with blood and she had left blood red handprints all over her dress.

Her hand was still bleeding heavily and she felt light blooded.

Sabrina couldn't stop looking at her hand. She heard puck's voice faintly as he asked her something but she was too in trance as she looked at the blood trickling through her hands. Then all she saw was black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Puck walked away awkwardly from the stable hand wanting to stay away from Sabrina for a while. As soon as she had brought up marriage, he had felt stifled and wanted to get away from her.

He walked in and saw that the royal horse quarter's had been opened. He had no doubt who was inside. He saw Sabrina inside stroking his horse…wait that couldn't have been right. Puck's horse NEVER let anyone touch him except for Puck.

"What are you doing?" He heard himself say.

She jumped and cut her hand on a nail as she dropped her hands to her side.

_That must hurt_, thought Puck as he saw the deep gash the nail had left on her hand. _Wow she's delicate._

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She screamed and wrenched it back.

_I hope I didn't hurt her too much,_ thought Puck.

Then he saw her looking at her hand. How had she lost so much blood? He saw that she had blood all over her.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Sabrina?" He said.

Then she crumpled, he grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground.

He put one hand under her knees and one around her back one of her arms dangled over the side as he ran out of the stables.

Puck ran all the way to the royal doctor and dropped her on to a bed.

"What happened?" Asked the doctor.

"I don't know, she cut herself on a nail and then fainted." Said Puck.

"The cut must be deep," said the doctor as he looked at all the blood on Sabrina.

"No, I don't think it was," said Puck, "Wait! Why is she still bleeding?" said Puck as he picked up Sabrina's hand.

"She's still bleeding?" asked the doctor. His eyebrows rose above his square spectacles as he rushed for some gauze. He cleaned Sabrina's cut which kept bleeding, put some type of crème on it, then wrapped it with gauze.

"It should stop bleeding soon," said the doctor. "She has lost a lot of blood, she needs to rest, take her to her room and let her sleep."

Puck picked up Sabrina like a bride and took her to her chamber dropping her on to her bed. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

Puck impulsively brushed off a stray strand from her forehead and surprised even himself as he pressed his lips on to her forehead. Then he left to let her sleep.

"PUCK! PUCK PUCK PUCK, screamed Daphne running through the corridor towards Puck.

"What?" Asked Puck.

To answer Daphne wrapped her small hand around his and ran through the corridor's to her room.

"It's Sabrina!" She said.

Puck felt ice run down his spine. "What?" He snapped. "What's wrong?"

"LOOK!" said Daphne.

One the bed Sabrina lay as still as death blood covering every inch of her and the bed, dripping on to the floor from her drenched gauzed hand, that lay hanging over the side of the bed.

Okay guys sorry again I've been so friggen lazy that I haven't written anything for you guys. I finally got off my butt and started writing. I'm dying from a swampage of homework so it's not ALL my fault. But thank you for not hating and patiently waiting. A few people who reviewed recently and PM'd me finally got me to stop slouching and don my work. So REVIEW GUYS CAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY, even if I don't deserve them. Byeeeeeeeeee

From MELUVBOOKS (obviously.)


	9. Chapter 9

Puck basically ran to the royal doctor carrying Sabrina.

"Why hasn't she stopped bleeding?" He snapped at the doctor.

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

"That balm was faery made it couldn't have failed!" The doctor grabbed Sabrina's hand and checked her pulse, then grimly looked at Puck.

"She's dying. She's lost so much blood there's no hope at all for survival."

"I'll try my best to find out what's ailing her but you must leave now so I won't be distracted."

"Notify the king of what is happening. He might know something I don't."

Puck found himself pushed out of the door of the doctors room and out in to the hallway.

Then he ran, he ran all the way to the throne room where he burst in to the daily flock of nobles that occupied it.

His sudden entrance quieted everyone in the room, and he found himself in a room that was completely silent.

"Father Sabrina has been hurt and the bleeding won't stop, though it should have as it was a fairly shallow cut! I don't know what's happened. Even the physician can't find out. He told me to tell you and I don't know what to d-"puck broke off of his rant as he found himself rambling.

"I'll come right away," said Oberon who had made sense of his sons rambling piece by piece.

Oberon picked himself up and walked down the throne room to the doctor's room grabbing Puck on the way.

Then he suddenly stopped forcing Puck to bump in to him in the hallway.

"Puck…after Sabrina cut herself; did you touch the cut in ANY way?" Said Oberon slowly.

"What? Father! This has nothing to do with anything that's going on currently." Puck protested.

"Yes it does just answer my question!" Said Oberon shaking Puck

"Yes! I did but it was an accident and my hands were clean there's nothing that could have infected her.

"BOY what have you done?" Said Oberon horrified.

"What? I haven't DONE anything! And we're wasting time! We can't do this right now she's DYING!" Said Puck frantically

"She's not dying Puck," said Oberon shaking his head slowly,"she's turning."

"What? What are you talking about?" Said Puck

"Do you know what season it is Puck? Said Oberon

"Yes summer-""You're pollinating Puck", said Oberon cutting off Puck.

"And you touched Sabrina's open cut. Your pollen has entered her bloodstream. She's turning in to a faery!"

Puck paled under his father's stare. "No…" he whispered

"Yes," said Oberon sadly

"It's a long and painful process that last about sixteen days as her blood becomes ours and she develops her otherworldly pow-"

" YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Said the doctor running down the hallway panting

"She's ALL RIGHT! Her bleeding stopped and she's regaining all her strength in an impossibly fast pace!"

"Her colors returning as well, and her cut is nonexistent too! It's as if it never happened."

Oberon and Puck looked at each other.

"That isn't possible," said Oberon she should be writhing in pain right now.

He shoved past the confused doctor and ran towards the infirmary type room of the doctor.

He found Sabrina lying on the bed as if she was sleeping.

"What how is this possible?" He asked Puck who had followed his flight close behind.

"I don't know! Maybe my pollen didn't get in to her bloodstream and she has something strong with her blood." Said Puck.

"No Puck fairy pollen is a tricky thing. It finds its way in to the blood stream in any way it can.

"It would have jumped from your hands if it wanted to, it would have even stuck to her until she cut herself again. This makes no sense.

"Plus she shouldn't have retained all of that lost blood so soon. I can even see the blood puddling on the floor right now and that's about half of what should have been in her body!"

Oberon scratched his beard.

Suddenly Sabrina started to stir.

She opened her eyes and saw both the king and Puck staring at her wide eyed and all she could say was…

"What is that idiot doing in my room?" Said Sabrina rubbing her eyes.

"Sabrina…this isn't your room" Said Puck

Sabrina looked around the room and froze. Then suddenly she was on her feet and in an attack ready stance.

Oberon surprised stepped back in to Puck.

"She shouldn't be able to stand yet!" He said.

"Well she is, isn't she?" Said Puck pushing his father off of his foot.

"What are you two talking about?" Sabrina stared at the two men with narrowed eyes.

"You were supposed to be writhing in pain right now," said Puck immediately.

"Excuse me? Are you insane?" She looked at Oberon. "This is why I don't want to marry him! You know what YOU can marry him for all I care."

Then she stalked out of the room leaving both king and prince in shock.

"Maybe she was impervious to the effects of the pollen?" Said Puck.

"No there is only one family that can withstand the powers of fae. They have their own kingdom and it almost rivals our own in size and power." He said

"It is ruled by the grimms."

"What? No you don't think?"

"Yes," interrupted Oberon. "Sabrina is from Fairport, the land of our enemies."

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short but then I started this at like 10:00PM. I don't even know WHY I'm such an idiot sometimes so yeah pretty much. Sorry for all the terrible writing if I say so myself currently. I'm trying to get better but my writing seems to be plummeting in cpite of me aging and my teacher basically on my back trying to get me to fix my writing style and stuff. So now that I'm finished about talking about myself REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you had an AWSOME Christmas and I hope I get some reviews before the new year and IF I get more then 10 by January 1****st**** by DIFFERENT people I will have the next chapter finished and online ON JANUary 1****st**** :P Just for you guys**

**Sincerely: MELUVBOOKS (as if you already didn't know)**


	10. Chapter 10

"You could be wrong you know," said Puck scratching his chin.

"There's only one way to tell," said Oberon," Everyone in the grim household has a tattoo of an eagle that circles their upper arm. It would be impossible to hide that without magic, and the Grimm's hate magic and wouldn't even speak of it let alone use it. So let's go and see if she has it."

"But what happens if she does..." asked Puck.

Oberon didn't answer Puck's question, but just kept walking onwards towards Sabrina's room. Puck followed behind, a slow smile forming on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabrina could feel a huge headache coming on. Her head felt like there was pressure building up inside it and if there was enough; her skull might just crack open. She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to wish the pain away.

Suddenly the door of her room burst open and Oberon and Puck walked in.

"Sabrina, may I see your arm for a minute please?" Asked Oberon politely, but Puck beat him to it and grabbed on to Sabrina's arm and pulled up the sleeve.

There was nothing there.

"Puck! That's no way to treat a lady.' Said Oberon horrified at his sons actions.

Puck looked glum and a frown formed it's way on to his face. "How-? You should-," he sighed.

Oberon looked sharply at his son then turned around and apologized to Sabrina, "I'm sorry for my son's behavior, he's been a bit out of it recently. I shall apologize on his behalf."

"No, no don't apologize for you sons behavior your highness," Said Sabrina, "He should be doing it himself."

"Puck snorted, "Yeah Like that's ever going to happen."

"Puck," Said Oberon.

"Do you not see the difference in status? I will not say sorry to a commoner," Growled Puck.

"That commoner is going to be your bride, son, and you we her all the respect that you have for me." Said Oberon.

Puck didn't reply, he just walked out of the room.

Oberon said goodbye to Sabrina and walked out himself , but in the opposite way of his son.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Puck stalked away to his room and took off his shirt before laying down on his bed.

It made No sense. Nothing made sense anymore. How could SHE have resisted the affects of fairy dust! He had been hoping that she was a Grim, so he could see her thrown in to the dungeons. Or did he? Puck pushed that thought out of his head but it refused to budge.

What if he Puck had been relieved that she had not been a Grimm? Maybe that's why he had been so angry.

"No, that is NOT true. I HATE her," Muttered Puck, his voice venomous.

Suddenly his door opened and he saw a little head peeking through his doorway.

"Daphne?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me." She replied. Do you know where Sabrina's room is? I went to get some cookies for when she woke up, but when I got to the doctor's place, he said that she had went to her room with you and king Oberon." She said quietly.

Puck Sighed. "Come on I'll take you to her rooms!" Said Puck, he got up from his bed and stretched.

Then he actually caught a glimpse at Daphne. She looked terrible. Her hair was matted and her eyes looked puffy from crying. She was wearing the same dress she had been wearing yesterday, and she was swaying on her feet looking as if she was going to collapse of exhaustion.

Puck looked at her worried. "Daphne are you alright?" He asked. Then he realized she probably wasn't. Nobody had informed her that Sabrina was up and alright. She must have stayed up for two nights straight.

He walked towards her and scooped her up in his arms. She couldn't have been more than 9 years old.

"What are you doing?" She called out weakly.

"Well aren't you light?" Said Puck. "You know the cook-"

"-Mauve? Yes, I always cook with her," Said Daphne.

"Well, once in a while she makes these things called marshmallows'. They're fluffy, light and sweet, and you remind me of them." Puck said smiling.

"Really? I'm sweet?" asked Daphne grinning madly as her eyelids started drooping.

"Yes, and incredibly light. We'll have to fatten you up now won't we?" asked Puck.

"Yes," Said Daphne almost asleep.

"I think it's time for you to go to your sister now." Said Puck, he started walking down the hallway with Daphne curled up in his arms. The servants all stared at him and then looked away scared at the impropriety of staring at their future king that way.

Puck looked down at himself and realized why he was getting all the stares. He hadn't put on his shirt when he left. Plus Daphne was snoring in his arms with her head propped up on his shoulder. He smirked and felt like full out laughing at how adorable she looked.

He found himself in front of Sabrina's room and knocked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabrina's head felt as if it was exploding from the inside, she pressed her palms to the sides of her head hoping that it wouldn't burst.

Then suddenly it all stopped.

She heard a knock. "Come in." She said weakly, and then leaned back in the bed to enjoy how painless she felt.

She heard the door open and her eyes widened as she saw Puck walk in with Daphne in his arms.

"What-?"

"-shhhh" She's sleeping said Puck putting a finger t his lips. "She hasn't slept for two days!"

Sabrina walked up to him surprised how good she felt right then. She took Daphne out of his arms and held her in her own.

Puck stood there quiet, not knowing what to do with his hands anymore.

"I'll go now," he said turning around to leave.

"Puck?" Said Sabrina

"Yeah?" He asked turning around."

"Thank you," she smiled

"You're welcome," he said gruffly then turned around to leave.

"Puck?" Sabrina called again.

"Now what?" He asked turning around to face her again.

"Next time you come in to my room, wear a shirt."

"Next time?" He asked.

Sabrina blushed, "that's not what I mea-"

"-You know you like what you see," Puck smirked and walked out.

Sabrina just stood there staring with her mouth wide open.

"Jackass," she muttered then placed Daphne on the bed and tucked her in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oberon went up to the highest tower that was in the castle and opened the door at the top revealing a huge library that was probably filled with over a thousand books. It had three floors and a spiraling staircase which spiraled along with the bookshelves so the books would be easy to reach.

But way above the staircase was a hidden bookshelf filled with over a hundred different old books. They were bound with leather and string as they were so old that they could easily crumble.

These books were unreachable. One would have fly to get to these bookshelves, but luckily that's exactly how Oberon and every other one of his royal relatives could travel.

Oberon pulled out his wings from his back and flew up to them and selected five from the beginning of the first row. Then he went back down to the floor and retracted his wings.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabrina could feel the pain again. It hurt like hell. It felt like there was someone hitting her skull with a hammer from the inside out. She stumbled and fell on to her knees. Holding her heed in her hands she cured up in a ball on the floor. She couldn't take anymore of this. She let out a blood curdling scream that woke Daphne up. But that didn't stop Sabrina from continuing her screaming. She screamed and screamed until she heard Puck's enter her room. Then the pain faded and she fell in to darkness.

**OMG everyone I know I'm a lazy writer. So you may say that aha. But I am sorry (kind of, kind of not) for updating so late. I've been doing this a lot recently and probably should start getting back to writing. But MAN I am SO FRIGGEN LAZY that I'd rather read other people's work then write my own. Well then I sound like such a JERK right now so srry bout that :P. I'll go die in a hole now :P. We'll see when I crawl back out of it to write another chapter eh?**

**Sincerely:- MELUVBOOKS (as if u already didn't know or cared ;))**


	11. Chapter 11

Puck POV

All Puck heard was a scream and he ran for Sabrina's room. He almost ran through the door before he realized it would be faster to open it. A few guards and lastly his father soon followed him.

Inside the room Sabrina lay sprawled on the floor her hair covering her face. She was unconscious.

Oberon turned to his son, "Puck, I hope this is not your doing. I wouldn't usually think so but you and her don't have the best relation-"

"-No! I had nothing to do with this! She was fine when I left the room a minute ago!"

"Son I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but we'll see later…" Oberon scratched his chin.

"Guards take her to the infirmary again!" Oberon turned to Puck, "And YOU take care of the young one over there." Oberon pointed at Daphne who looked worse for the wear.

Puck sighed. "Fine."

Puck didn't even bother to ask Daphne, he just scooped her up and walked out the door, following the guards who were carrying Sabrina once again to the infirmary.

Then he stopped, what was he doing they could take care of Sabrina. Why was he following her anyways? He didn't like her at all plus he had a very tired looking Daphne in his arms and he had to get her to bed.

Puck turned around and went back to Sabrina's room, which suddenly didn't look very inviting. He turned around and started walking to his room. Suddenly he heard Sabrina's screams and guards shouting. He turned and raced back to where Sabrina was.

Guards

The guards had just been walking towards the infirmary when Sabrina started screaming. They had thought she had been unconscious! So why was she screaming now?

The guards decided they should get to the infirmary faster so they started to run but that seemed to make her screams even louder and more pain-ridden.

Sabrina suddenly started squirming, her hands pressing down against both sides of her head as if to stop it from exploding.

The guards tried hard to restrain her, almost dropping her a few times as she started to spastically shake and move around. She seemed as if she was in incredible pain.

Each guard had to grab on to a limb and one had to hold her under her stomach because her arms and legs kept kicking out.

Suddenly she went limp. This startled the guards who loosened their grip and stumbled before righting themselves again.

Puck suddenly rounded the corner. "What is happening men?"

Pucks POV

Puck ran towards the sound of Sabrina's screams and as he turned the corner of the hallway where the sound was the loudest; it stopped.

He saw all the guards almost drop her from the incredibly strange way they were holding her.

"What's happening man?" He asked.

The guards had the strangest look on their faces as they told him that what had happened.

"Your highness she just stopped writhing when you rounded the corner." Said one of the guards.

"That's very peculiar," Said Puck.

Oberon turned the corner looking distressed. "What did I hear men?" He asked.

"Did you say that as Puck turned the corner she stopped writhing?" Oberon arched an eyebrow.

"Yes your majesty," Said the guard.

"Puck you said that you left her room a few seconds before she started to scream am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes father, but what does this have to do with anything? We have to deal with the matter that's currently at hand. What are we going to do with her right now? We don't even know the condition she's in rig-"

"-Puck I'm getting to that. Now did you get to your room before she started screaming?" He asked.

"No I wasn't even close I was maybe a quarter down the main corridor when she started to scream."

Oberon's face paled.

"What is it father?" Said Puck.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure so I won't make any comments right now I'll see you at dinner until then I want you to take care of Sabrina we don't need to take her to the doctor." Oberon walked away.

Puck baffled turned to the guards and gave Daphne to them who had been watching wide-eyed the entire time. He realized she hadn't said a word the entire time he had been walking and running through the hallway with her curled up in his arms.

"Are you okay Daphne?" He asked.

Daphne just nodded her head.

Puck looked at her and she didn't look very good. He tried to think of what he could do and suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

"The cook!" Said Puck.

The guards looked around confused.

Puck shoved Daphne in to another guards arms. "Here take her to the cook and tell her to give her something to eat. Then tell her to give her something non-alcoholic to help her sleep."

Puck plucked Sabrina out of the other guard's arms and walked down the hallway towards his chambers.

When he got there he dumped her on to the bed and rolled her around a bit until her she was placed in the side of the bed straight and facing up. He then placed a blanket over her.

Suddenly Puck realized the weirdness of the situation and became unsure of what he was supposed to do.

He decided to sit down and try to get some sleep too. He sat down on the big chair he had in front of the fireplace in his room.

He stared at the flames until his eyes started to droop a little bit. He felt tired. Suddenly he remembered something. He didn't like Sabrina. Suddenly he smiled thinking of something that would freak Sabrina out when she woke up.

Oberon POV

It couldn't be true this had only ever happened to one fairy before who had been dead for a very very VERY long time.

It was NOT possible.

There were specific things that had to occur before this happened and…they had happened.

Oberon couldn't think of it. This was the first time in his entire reign he had felt so unsure of himself and his knowledge.

He wasn't sure if what happened was a good or bad thing. On one side Sabrina was going to kill Puck when she found out and on the other hadn't Puck probably deserved it.

Puck needed to learn a lesson but Sabrina was already a nice person and what might or might not have happened could be disastrous for her.

Oberon stuck his nose back in to one of the ancient books in his library.

Sabrina POV

Sabrina woke up feeling warm. She felt so comfortable that she didn't want to move. She thought that Daphne must be there so she put her arms around her and tried to put her nose in her hair. Then she stiffened.

Daphne wasn't this warm; actually she was always frigid no matter what the temperature. She also wasn't this big. Sabrina's nose also hadn't hit hair…it hit something hard and flat.

Sabrina's eyes shot open and she…

Pucks POV

Puck pushed Sabrina to the side so there would be enough room for him on the bed. Wow for such a small person she took a lot of room she literally spread herself out stretching her limbs all over the place.

The moment He lay down on the bed she curled in to him. He froze…. this wasn't supposed to happen; she was supposed to wake up and scream.

She smelled like roses and cinnamon. He leaned in to sniff her hair. How does a person smell like that?

Suddenly she pressed in to him snuggling in to him as if seeking for warmth. He didn't know what to do so he just stayed there frozen.

Both of them were like this for a few minutes and he was actually feeling really comfortable when she started moving in to him even more. She put her arm around him and pressed her face in to his chest.

He waited for her to wake up and this time; she did.

Sabrina POV

Sabrina opened her eyes and all she saw was a chest. Suddenly she was nervous. Her eyes traveled up the hard muscled chest. Her eyes traveled up to a very nice neck to a chiseled chin and need she go farther?

Sabrina's eyes finally landed on Puck. Her first reaction was to just lay there with her mouth hanging open like idiots.

They just stared at each other. His jade green eyes boring in to her stormy blue ones.

Suddenly her second reflex kicked in and she pushed Puck as hard as she could. He fell off of the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

Sabrina winced a tiny bit but regained her composure as soon as she lost it.

When he stood up she was on her knees on the bed and she aimed a nice slap at his face. It hit with a loud thwack. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it ferociously.

**Pucks POV**

"Ow-" _Thud_ "Wait-" _Thud _"You don't understand-" _Thud. _Puck grabbed on to the pillow Sabrina was viciously hacking at him with and he wrenched it out of her hands.

"Give me that!" He snapped after receiving his beating.

"No GIVE ME THAT BACK!" She tried to take it back but he kept a hold on it; so she decided to grab the other pillow but Puck beat her to it and grabbed her around her waist.

"Stop it," he said as she tried to get out of his arms.

"Let me GO!" Screeched Sabrina.

Sabrina decided to use the only weapon she had right now…her hands. She started to slap at him as fast and hard as she could when she was constrained by his arms.

"OW!" Said Puck as Sabrina hit his face.

Puck didn't know what to do so he flipped her around and cuffed both her hands in his. She started kicking so he flipped her face forward on the bed making sure her face didn't hit the mattress. He sat on her.

"Let me GO!" Said Sabrina menacingly.

"Promise me you'll behave," Said Puck.

Sabrina stayed silent.

"Promise me!" Puck stressed on the words.

"Fine," Sabrina scowled.

Puck got off of her.

Sabrina's POV

"Now tell me what were you doing in MY bed? Let alone my bedroom?" Asked Sabrina.

"First of all you're In MY bed and MY room and second of all I need to sleep too." Said Puck.

"Really?" Sabrina looked around "Oh" She said.

Puck smirked.

"Well that still doesn't tell me why you're still shirtless and why you brought me to your room." Sabrina crossed her arms a hint of a blush creeping on her cheekbones.

"Well FINALLY you're asking a reasonable question!" Said Puck.

"Ok so you fainted and then my father told me I had to take care of you and I felt like going to my room so that's it."

"That's strange I rarely get sick." Said Sabrina.

"Well this must be a first. Whatever." Said Puck starting to look bored of the conversation.

"That still doesn't explain why you're still shirtless" Said Sabrina.

"Well I didn't have time to put on a shirt did I?" He asked, "You know running around carrying you and seeing if you're okay or dying?"

"Well how long have we been in this room?" Asked Sabrina.

"I don't know about five minutes," Said Puck

"Oh so how long does it take to put on a shirt?" Asked Sabrina.

"I forgot; would a simple thank you and goodbye be so hard?" Puck Said.

"No thank you, never and goodbye." Sabrina said and she turned around to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Puck grabbed Sabrina's arm. "Wait for me. I'm not allowed to leave you alone because of your habit of getting hurt or fainting."

"Whatever you wish your royal highness," sneered Sabrina.

Oberon's POV

Oberon walked towards Puck and Sabrina as he saw them walking out of Puck's chambers. He would have scolded Puck for such an inappropriate place to take her if he hadn't been so anxious.

"Puck, Sabrina; I need to speak with you two." Said Oberon.

Sabrina looked worried as if she was waiting for a scolding because of her being in his room.

Well that wasn't going to happen was it? He had more important things to be concerned about.

"Sabrina I know why you have been having these fainting spells so often."

Puck looked like he didn't care "Well since this isn't about me I think I'll go ride m-"

"-No Puck this is about you too," Said Oberon cutting Puck off

"What? How?" Asked Puck.

"Just listen," Said Oberon.

"Well Sabrina this has never ever happened before and it is very very strange…wait, I cannot tell you what am I THINKING! Puck come with me. Sabrina sorry for disturbing you." Oberon grabbed Puck by his hand and dragged him towards his office leaving behind a befuddled Sabrina.

"Wait no I can't do this either!" Oberon turned back and grabbed Sabrina with his free hand.

Oberon marched them both to his chambers which were huge and consisted of five rooms one a den and one a bedroom and the rest who knows what.

Oberon left Sabrina in the den and told her sit and stay where she was and not to move an inch. She obeyed for the first time in her life seeing the urgency of the kings actions.

"What is it father?" Asked Puck as he Oberon locked the door behind them in the king's bedroom.

"Puck I need you to listen carefully. You must NEVER be more then 10 feet from Sabrina or she'll be in excruciating pain. It hasn't gotten to that stage yet and you can stay about 50-100 meters apart I'm not certain but it'll get worse."

"What'll get worse? What are you talking about father?" Asked Puck.

"Son you and Sabrina have been bonded. I was about to tell her this but then I would have had to tell her about us being fairies."

"What does bonded mean?" Asked Puck confused.

"Puck this has only eve happened once before in fairy history. Your dust it's gotten in to her bloodstream and instead of her getting incredibly sick from it she's been bonded to you."

"Puck it'll get worse every day until she'll only be able to stay away about 5 feet from you before her body starts to implode."

"This is ridiculous. You're jesting. You have to be jesting…" Said Puck his face turning white.

"No I'm not Puck… I don't know all the factors of this there aren't many books about it. I barely have any information on it and from what I've scrambled together all I know is she'll be in a lot of pain if you get too far away from her."

"I'll try to find out more about it but I don't know anything right now. I'll tell you everything I know as soon as I found more information just stay near her son."

"Ok…" Said Puck unable to say anything else.

Ok alright guys I deserve all the booing and whatever you guys have in store for me lol I know I've just been lazy. I have no other excuse for not updating. I'M A JERK! I GET IT! DON'T RUB IT IN! Even though you have the right to. So guys…yeah not much to say except OMFG WHOEVER WATCHES VAMPIRE DIARIES AND DR WHO CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? THE SEASON FINALLY FOR DOCTOR FRIGGEN WHO IS TOMMOROW SATURDAY AND HE ACTUALLY CRIES! PLUS THEY'RE GOING TO REVEAL HIS NAME! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!? But it's the seasons finale meaning they're GOING TO STOP THE FRIGGEN SHOW OMG I'M DYING!" When will they start it again I will DIE IF THEY LEAVE IT LIKE THAT PLUS I THINK THAT CLARA AND DR. WHO ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! Moving on to Vampire Diaries….ALSO THE FRIGGEN SEASON FINALE WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY ARE ALL MY FAVORITE SHOWS ENDING!? THIS IS NOT FAIR ALL YOU JERKS THAT MAKE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND DR WHO! I swear they're teaming up together and trying to break my heart in two in a retarded way or whatever. And I'm gonna gloat now.

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Elaina like Damen WHOOO

Ok I'm done NOT! Lol but I won't waste your time writing more of that I just wanted to say I'm just so happy about that happening :'). Lol Alright then since you read my rant….(Or not) tell me whatever you want to tell me through whatever way don't worry I'll reply in some way I always do . I just hope all my stories fans are still there and haven't

Died

Grown old and forgotten the story

Lost their reading glasses

Or just got bored of waiting

Chow (I learned that from my friend)

MELUVBOOKS: 3 byeee (as if you didn't know)


End file.
